The Breed
by jean birch
Summary: Brianna wanted to go back home but everyone said they were all right and they wanted to saty at the cabin so they stayed the rest of the week!


The Breed

Danielle Froseth

Hour 6

Yes, finally it was summer. And in a week I would be going to my family's cabin up north in Rice Lake with a bunch of my friends. Said Ashley. I can't wait. My mom and dad said that I could bring only five of my friends because other wise we wouldn't have enough room in the cabin for all of my friends and us. We always go up there for two weeks during the summer and I try to bring different friends with each time we go. This year I am going to bring Emily, Sam, Kylie, Brianna, and Jessica. All of them said that they were all ready done packing. I still needed to pack and plan what we will be doing the whole two weeks.

On the way up there we had to stop at some places just to get out of the van because we were so cramped in there with the two dogs that we also had to bring. My mom also tends to forget to pack a lot of things for me, so we also had to stop at a grocery store.

"I am so board, we should do something" said Kylie.

"Well we should watch a movie. Didn't you bring your d.v.d player Emily?" asked Brianna

"Sure, here it is and all of the movies that I brought with" said Emily

"We're here" yelled Ashley

"Yes finally" everyone screamed

When everyone was out of the van including the dogs, we all grabbed as much things as we could and brought it inside. Then we unpacked. When we were done we all went in the kitchen to make some lunch.

When we were all done eating, we got ready to go swimming and fishing. When we got down to the lake we all ran right in. After about two hours we went to sit up by the bon-fire to dry off and make some smores.

Then we heard this rustling in the bushes behind us. Then all of a sudden this cute little puppy came running out. We all started to pet it. We decided to take it in the cabin. But he didn't really like Sam because he would growl and bite at her. Then after awhile the puppy ran outside so we went to go look for him.

We each had our own flashlight with us so we could see. Then we heard something scream.

"Was that Jessica" yelled Sam

"I think so" said Kylie

"Let's go find her" screamed Ashley

When we got there we saw a bunch of big dogs that were surrounding her and growling at her.

"Hold on Jessica we're coming as fast as we can" yelled Brianna and Emily

"Quick, try to get the dogs away from her" said Kylie

When we scared them all away from Jessica, we quickly ran over to her and saw that she had been bitten by one of the many dogs.

"We need to get her back to the cabin quick, and get this cleaned up" said Ashley

When we got back, we put medication stuff on it and bandaged it up and made her rest for a while, she fell asleep quick.

"Are you feeling all right? Are you dizzy at all" asked Sam. Because, you know if you are dizzy we should get you to a hospital right away because you might have gotten an infection or rabies."

"I'm fine, I'm fine" said Jessica, she smiled and looked at Kylie.

"Well we need to make sure" said Kylie

"Let's all just get a good night sleep and see how I am doing in the morning, I guarantee I will be okay though" said Jessica.

"Yeah I agree I am so tired," said Emily

"Ok but in the morning if you are in any pain we need to get to a hospital right away" said Brianna

The next morning, I got up early to make us some breakfast. Then I set the table and when I was done with that, they were all down and ready to eat.

"Are you all right Jessica? Asked Ashley. Why aren't you eating at all?"

"I'm not hungry that's all." Said Jessica with a frowning face.

"Hey Ash, me, Sam, and Kylie are going to go for a swim." Said Emily

"Oh, ok go ahead." Said Ashley

"I will go to." Said Brianna

"Hey, Jessica do you want to go down there to?"

"No I don't really feel like it, right now."

"Are you sure you're feeling ok, you always want to go swimming."

"Yeah I'm fine." She assured them that she was okay and sat down on the chair.

"Ok but I'm going to go for a quick swim. Is that all right?" said Ashley

"Yeah that is just fine." Said Jessica.

"Is it nice and warm?" asked Ashley

"Yeah." Yelled everyone

Then all of a sudden when we were all having the funniest time, when we heard this growl. We all turned around and saw at least five of those dogs on the dock. The same ones that bit Jessica. We didn't know what to do. We couldn't get out because they were all surrounding us. Sam on the other hand was deathly afraid of dogs, so she said that she was going to try to run to the house.

"Sam, don't even try unless they come to you first. You will never make it." Screamed Jessica, from the cabin.

We all looked over at her when we heard her yell. Then all of the dogs started to come in the water and swim over to us.

"Ok, now try to swim out of the water and run as fast as you can into the cabin." Yelled Jessica, she was standing outside now with a stick, watching the dogs cautiously.

We all got out of the water and into the house. But something seamed wrong.

"Were is Emily?" asked Brianna

Then when we all ran to the door, we saw the dogs all in a circle. We all figured that she was know longer with us.

"I think we should all go home. I never new how dangerous it is up here." Said Ashley

"I think we should go find someone that lives around here that has heard about these dogs." Said Sam

"Yeah have fun getting into the van. Said Brianna. I mean, is it even safe to let the dogs outside."

"It should be. They are all dogs." Said Ashley

"Yeah but what if they bit your dogs and they get rabies." Said Jessica

"It's called a rabies shot jess." Said Ashley

The next day we all ran very carefully to the van. We decided to bring the dogs with. When we got to the closest neighbor we ran into the house and asked them if they new what these dogs were doing here.

"Well, I heard that these people had experimented with a bunch of dogs that they had. When they gave them this shot the dogs ended up getting rabies. Then they didn't know what to do with them so they let them out to run around. Haven't you heard about all of these people getting a tacked by them?" asked the man.

"No, we haven't. We are thinking of heading back home to be safe. My friend Jessica here, well lets say she was very lucky. She had got bitten by one of them. And are other friend was not so lucky." Said Ashley

"Before these people that owned the dogs left, they put a lot of sings up that said that there is a building were you can get these shots to give to them so that they will not have rabies any more. People have tried but they never had made it out of there a live. Said the man

"O, well should we take a shot at it maybe, you think?" said Sam

"I think you guys have the luck to try it but I know for a fact that all of you might not make it out a live." Said the man

"Ok, thanks for the help and info on these dogs." Said Kiley

On the way back to the cabin we all thought about the very risky chance we could take to try to save the whole city.

"Hey, remember that suit that was being advertised on TV so that if you get attacked by a dog you won't feel a thing?" asked Jessica

"That is such a gimmick." Said Sam

"Tomorrow in the morning we should run to that building and see if we can do anything on that." Said Ashley

"Yeah I agree. I am so tired." Said Brianna

"You are always tires." Said Sam

'Ok, but make sure you all get a good nights rest because we are going to have a very long day tomorrow." Said Ashley

In the morning we were all wide awake. It was time to take the risk but it would soon pay off, maybe.

When we got to the building, we carefully went inside and watched out for the dogs. After walking around for a while we found the shots to cure the rabies.

"I know we have to give the dogs a shot but how? I mean I know that all of us want to stay alive right? So how will we give it to them?" said Ashley

"Lets all think of a good idea and then we will share and pick the best one." Said Jessica

"Does everyone have and idea?" asked Jessica

"Well, here is my idea. I think we should get some kind of meat and put the liquid from the shot into the meat and set it out for the dogs to eat it. Then that way know one will get hurt." Said Jessica

"No one else has an idea so I guess we are stuck with that one." said Ashley

"Ok, lets grab the shots quick and get out of here." Said Brianna

We grabbed the shots and ran out very carefully and got in the van. Once we got home we got some meat out and put the liquid into it.

"We should just try one for now." Said Sam

"Yeah that way we don't waste all of the meat." Said Jessica

We had set the plate out and now we were waiting for a dog to come up and eat it. Finally after waiting for the longest time a dog had came up and ate it. Then it left so we put some more out but only a little piece out on each plate. We had did this for about four days now so we all went for a walk to see if any of the dogs would dare to come up to us.

"I don't think this is a very good idea." Said Brianna

"You are fine." Said Jessica

Then we saw some dogs that were in front of us.

"There they are!" yelled Brianna

"Shhh be quite so they don't hear you." Said Ashley

When we were done walking by them we realized that it had worked because they just sat there watch in us. When we got back to the cabin we were so happy.

"Hey you guys want to go for a quick swim before we leave?" asked Ashley

"Sure!" everyone screamed

After we were all packed up we got in the van and headed back home. Before I dropped everyone off we stopped to get something to eat.

"Did everyone have a little fun?" asked Ashley

"Yeah a little." Yelled everyone

Not Done!


End file.
